Power steering systems may use motors or other devices to assist a driver in turning the wheels of a vehicle. When the wheels are in a center position, they are pointing forward such that the vehicle will travel in a straight line. The center position may be referenced as a zero position of a steering wheel or hand wheel of the system.
A return assist force may be used to assist the driver in returning the wheels to the center position. The return force may, for example, be a function of vehicle speed and the hand wheel position. In some systems, the use of a return force may result in an undesirable tactile feel for the driver if the driver imparts a torque on the hand wheel in the same direction as that of the return force. An improved system and method that offers better tactile feel for a driver when a return force is used is desired.